This invention relates to an apparatus and method for shearing arteriosclerotic deposits from the lumen of an occluded artery.
The correction of arteriosclerotic deposits and occlusions has been an object of much medical research. Heretofore, correction has been achieved by cutting, stripping or compacting the deposit. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,244; 4,574,781; and 4,630,609. The present invention differs markedly from the prior art in that it shears the deposit from the diseased vessel. Prior art which is material to this invention consists of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,943,626; 3,108,593; 3,108,594; 3,811,446; and 4,046,150. All relate to entrapment devices which employ wire cages for removing objects from body passages. U.S. pat. No. 3,811,446 in particular discloses use of a single inexpansible wire loop for endarterectomy and a wire basket for debriding an artery. U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,626 discloses a wire basket for the extraction of foreign bodies, but makes no suggestion of endarterectomy.